


See You Later

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Cole still hopes for a return to Starr.





	See You Later

**See You Later**  
  
Anything would’ve been better than goodbye.  
  
She had consumed him since he was a teenager, fought beside him and become the mother of his only child. All of this made him push her away and long for her to challenge him at the same time.  
  
It made perfect sense for her to move on, move towards a real future with someone; yet part of him hated that she gave up – gave in – gave herself to anyone else.  
  
While he lay in his cell, Cole shut his eyes tight and prayed Starr would save some kind of future for their family.


End file.
